heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight 195's security footage
The security footage of Flight 195 taken during A Clear and Present Danger. History At an airplane hangar, evolved humans are being held there and are wearing a prisoner uniform that consists of an orange jumpsuit, a black hood, earmuffs and an ability negation system (Tracy wears gloves with the uniform). Meanwhile, Micah uses his power to force the cameras to record everything. Later, in Exposed, Peter and Matt find footage of them (in the second time they show the footage, a hooded Matt, female fugitive who are onscreen with a hooded Peter and Mohinder offscreen but with their bodies shown) with the other prisoners at the hangar (essentially watching themselves being hooded) with Rebel's help and downloads it into a thumbdrive. After Matt is captured, Peter uses the video to bribe them to give him Matt and reused as security footage. Hooded prisoners are a hooded fugitive and a hooded Hiro behind them.]] Daphne. At a parking lot, Peter (still having telepathy) is waiting for them to give him Matt and Daphne only to find out that it is a trap as told by Noah (through telepathy) and is shot by Danko but is saved by Nathan. After being saved by his brother, Peter then absorbs his ability and flies off to reveal the footage to the media. The news then reveal the footage (first showing a hooded Matt and female fugitive being let out of their van and then showing a hooded Hiro, Tracy, male fugitive, female fugitive 2 and Sparrow) to the public with the following statements: "And we have some breaking news for you now. Rumors have surfaced that the U.S. Government has Exposed-heroes-4677742-500-281.jpg Exposed-heroes-4677746-500-281.jpg|Prisoner being dragged is a hooded female fugitive while Matt is in front of her Exposed-heroes-4677750-500-281.jpg|Prisoners being led are hooded fugitive,Hiro,Tracy,male fugitive(or Flint Gordon),female fugitive 2 and Sparrow Redhouse Exposed-heroes-4677758-500-281.jpg|Hiro, Tracy, male fugitive, female fugitive 2 and Sparrow being led into the plane recently broadened the reach of the Patriot Act. Thanks, Brian. Well, tonight sources have provided our news bureau some startling footage taken directly from an unnamed government agency right here in Washington. Now, this video shows American citizens in hoods and restraints in what appears to be a clear violation of their constitutional rights. Is the government running a secret military organization with the authority to disregard civil liberty?" As stated above,they were obviously shocked,disturbed and startled to see citizens in hoods and restraints and to see their rights being clearly violated without any warrants or trials. Trivia * Hooded people.jpg|Reused footage (1st time) 250px-Flight195tapes.jpg|2nd time Hooded people 9.jpg|Prisoners are a hooded Matt, female fugitive,Mohinder and Peter (1st, 2nd, 4th and 5th) Exposed-heroes-4677742-500-281.jpg|3rd time (when the public sees it) Exposed-heroes-4677746-500-281.jpg|A hooded prisoner being let out Exposed-heroes-4677750-500-281.jpg|A hooded Hiro, Tracy, male fugitive, female fugitive 2 and Sparrow being led Exposed-heroes-4677758-500-281.jpg|Prisoners entering the plane When Peter and Matt watch the video, Claire can be seen in the background with Nathan, her father, as he is carrying her to a car to take her home. It is actually footage re-used from A Clear and Present Danger. *The footage is different when the news reveal the footage to the public. Also, you can see Tracy in the background as the hooded prisoner with gloves. *The individuals first seen on the video are a hooded Hiro, a hooded fugitive and an unhooded and released Claire being carried to a car by Nathan. The second time involved footage of prisoners believed to be a hooded Matt and female fugitive while a hooded Peter and Mohinder are offscreen but with their bodies shown. The 3rd time involved a hooded Hiro, Tracy, male fugitive, female fugitive 2 and Sparrow. *A rather odd thing to note is that Nathan wasn't scrutinized after the footage was shown, despite any expert on camera footage being able to zoom in to see him. *Interestingly enough, the footage is the final appearance of the hooded fugitives in any capacity (though Trust and Blood does show the final appearance of a hooded fugitive in person in the form of Tracy). * Although the anchorwoman didn't knew it, there is actually ONE prisoner who isn't American which is Hiro. Images Exposed-heroes-4677742-500-281.jpg|The hangar Exposed-heroes-4677746-500-281.jpg|Hooded prisoners let out of their van Exposed-heroes-4677750-500-281.jpg|Hooded prisoners lead to the plane. In a row:Hooded fugitive ,Hiro, Tracy, male fugitive(possibly Flint Gordon), female fugitive 2 and Sparrow Redhouse Exposed-heroes-4677758-500-281.jpg|Hooded prisoners lead into the plane while Danko watches on TV (prisoners are female fugitive, Mohinder and Peter) Hooded people 9.jpg|Hooded prisoners are Matt, female fugitive, Mohinder and Peter